Jace Kurns
Jason Zyric Kurns (born 19 August 1475) is a Human professional multi-instrumentalist, songwriter, composer, and record producer, best known as a member of the immensely popular trio band Unity with Gaven and Mikael Misobi, as lead bassist. Jace is the only member that is classically trained and the most technical. He 'eats, sleeps, and breathes music'. Overview Being quiet, serious, professional, and attentive, Jace makes a very good musician and bandmember. He is quite inventive and creative, having been something of a child prodigy, growing up around music. He is a loyal friend and mentor, especially to Gaven, whom he influenced. He is also very good with handling money and financial accounts. Jace is professionally trained and skilled in several genres. He is good with concepts and is artistic. He is the most quiet member of Unity, with Gaven being the spokesman. He has shown interest in Gaven's affiliation with martial arts and the Neo Lookout Crew (whom he is indirectly friends with), and has learned some from him. Music Influences come from a wide number of sources for quite a few people, and Jace is one of them. His parents introduced him and he found interest in music from all types of genres, as well as from other planets and cultures all around space and in history. Though his main instrument is bass, he is skilled in several instruments, including the drums, guitar, violin and xylophone (even the electric triangle). Jace's music is very avant garde and randomized. He gains conceptual direction from Mikael. Biography Jace was born in South City in 1075 to parents that played in the Earth Philharmonic Orchestra, so he was raised around music. He took up piano and violin at age 5, and guitar at age 10. He joined a band as a teenager and had to fill in for the drummer during a gig one night--where he discovered his love for drums. Graduating with a Master's degree from the Earth Royal College of Music in 1499, he was musically educated. During his time in college, he ate and slept music. He remained a loyal and consistent member of each band he was in, often the last one left when they broke up. Jace worked as a professional session musician, guitarist, and drummer for several years. Jace joined the band 'the Knights' in early 1500, where he met bandleader and songwriter Gaven McCoy, 3 years his junior. He also met Mikael Misobi. The three became best friends, and the only consistent members of the Knights. Unity After getting sick of the unprofessional band life that they felt was getting no where, Gaven, Jace, and Mikael decided to become a serious trio band, based on melody, precision, and 'musical unity'. Unity was formed on 13 March 1500 with Jace as drummer, backup vocalist, and bassist. Due to Jace's musical family, he had an uncle who worked for Star Records in Supreme City, and got them signed on. He has produced all of Unity's hits as well as works from other bands. All 3 members of Unity serve as songwriters. Jace, being the most technologically savvy, does electronic work and effects. Gaven learned from him. He mainly plays drums, but on studio work, he does bass and violin as well. After the release of debut album This is Unity in June 1500, which he produced, the band went on a tour of all of Earth. Since then, Unity has garnered extreme popularity and fame, releasing several albums, movies, and embarking on tours spreading through space. Unity spoke for the people during the War of Unification conflict, remaining their catalyst. TBA Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles